Currently wheeled trash receptacles have been widely integrated into all segments of waste collection. The wheeled aspect of the trash receptacle is important, as this allows the trash collector to tip the trash receptacle back onto the wheels, and roll it from its usual location to the curb for pick up by a trash collection truck.
Typically, commercially available wheeled trash bins are elongate and upright. It is known in the art that the elongate upright profile of the trash receptacle generally is one that creates a relatively high center of gravity that enables the trash receptacle to be tipped for carrying. Often, the contents of the trash receptacle are too heavy to pull. Additionally, multiple trash receptacles may require towing. This operation can be too cumbersome for one person. In many instances, a vehicle with a hitch can be used. Unfortunately, longitudinal and oscillation forces may cause the contents of the trash receptacle to fall out, or the generally elongated trash receptacle to tip over.
Thus there is a need for a simple towing device that could be utilized to tow the trash receptacle behind the vehicle while dampening longitudinal and oscillating forces acting on the trash receptacle.
Numerous innovations for towing one or multiple conventional wheeled trash cans, trash bins, trash carts or trash receptacles with hinged lids have been provided in the prior art as described below. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,318 to Tortumlu, teaches a simple bracket for towing single and multiple trash bins behind a vehicle, wherein the bracket is made up of rigid metal sheet. It does not, however, teach a resilient towing device for towing one or more trash bins while dampening longitudinal and oscillating forces on the trash bins, further Tortumlu fails to teach several other advantages and improvements of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,505,951 to Bohse, describes a device mountable on a conventional trailer hitch for lifting and carrying a typical household waste container or a trash receptacle by carrying the receptacle behind a motor vehicle, wherein the device includes a hitch bar with an opening there through for mounting in a standard hitch receiver on the vehicle using a locking pin. It does not teach, however, a resilient towing device for towing one or more trash receptacles while dampening longitudinal and oscillating forces on the trash receptacles as well as the present invention is designed as a unitary device, having no moving parts, thereby it is easy to mount, manufacture and transport and it requires no maintenance at all. Further Bohse fails to describe several other advantages and improvements of the present invention.
G.B. Patent Office Document No. 2,275,035 to Mcgreevy, teaches a load-carrying attachment to be securable to the rear of a vehicle and is for use in transporting wheeled bins or receptacles, wherein the attachment comprising an elongate member having at one end a hitching mechanism securable to the vehicle and at the opposite end a gripping means comprising at least two hooks to engage around the bar handle of the receptacle, and a plate to abut against and hold closed the lid of the receptacle with the receptacle in an inclined transportable position. Mcgreevy does not, however, describe a resilient towing device for towing one or more wheeled receptacles while dampening longitudinal and oscillating forces on the receptacles, further it fails to teach several other advantages and improvements of the present invention.
Australian Patent Office Document No. 2007,100,062 to McManus, describes a device for towing a wheelie bin along the ground by a vehicle fitted with a tow-ball or tow-hook, the wheelie bin, wherein the device comprises a hole allowing engagement with the tow-ball or tow-hook of the vehicle, one or more hooks engaged with the handle bar of the bin with the bin lid closed and when the bin is tilted downwards and forwards. McManus fails to describe, however, a resilient device for towing one or more wheeled bins or receptacles while dampening longitudinal and oscillating forces on the receptacles, further it fails to teach several other advantages and improvements of the present invention.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for towing one or more wheeled receptacles or bins have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. Thus a resilient towing device for towing one or more trash receptacles while dampening longitudinal and oscillating forces on the trash receptacles is needed. Further, the inexpensive, unitary and simple design of the present invention does not need any bolts, nuts, pins, washers and even skills to attach and detach the device from the receptacle. It is also easy to use, manufacture and transport and requires no maintenance.